A secret side of Clary
by KirstyHart
Summary: Clary's parents are divorced she has two brothers and 4 step brothers after her mum dies so her brothers go live with there dad and she gets adopted by Luke and stays in the London whilst her brothers go to New York after 4 years she turns up on their doorstep but is she the same Clary?
1. Chapter 1

_Clary pov : ''JOHN DANNY I'M HOMEEE!'' where is everyone the house is never this quiet._

_''were in the kitchen'' okay so that's defiantly Danny hes only 8 and sounds like a little girl because his voice hasn't broken yet unlike John who's my twin he's 13 like me and his voice has only just begun to break._

_ I walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table looking very serious._  
_''Okay who died''. I could see Danny smirking nothing like a joke to lighten up the mood although ,I don't think it worked now I'm really getting worried._  
_''Clarissa sit down we have something to tell you and your brothers' oh yes my father Valentine Morgernstern millionaire and snob , I know I shouldn't say that but its true i dont even know if i could call him my father he doesn't act like one._  
_'Okay spit it out then we dont have all day'said Johnathan who's looking rather bored._  
_'Your mother and i have decided to part ways were getting a divorce' okay well I didn't expect that i mean it was obvious that they were having problems with there marriage but i didn't think it was this serious._

_Danny who was in the middle of drinking a glass of milk spit it out spraying a shocked John in the face or a now fuming John but none of that mattered my parents were getting a divorce _

_My dad then added ''I'm moving to New York , I leave in a week''as soon as I heard that I turned around and ran out of the kitchen and out of the front door , I kept running and running until I couldn't breath I started to slow down so that I was walking everything else was a blur i couldn't hear the voices screaming at me to move i didn't hear the horn of the car heading straight towards me then everything was black there was nothing only silence and emptiness a sort of peace away from everything no parents, no divorce nothing only darkness._

_John pov:_

_After our dad told us he was moving to New York Clary just bolted it has been 3 hours since she left and she wont answer any of my calls._

_''Ring her again" Danny was sounding worried _

_'Okay' i rang her number on the 3rd ring she picked up 'Clary thank god i was getting worried'there was a pause until someone spoke_

_ 'Are you any relation to Clarissa Morgentstern okay now i was panicking._

_ 'yeah i'm her brother will you please tell me what's going on why didn't my sister answer'_

_ ' I'm sorry but Clarissa has been in an accident she was hit by a car i'm going to need you and your family to come down to the hospital' _

_Danny who had been listening to the conversation had a tear rolling down his cheek i hung up and ran down stairs to tell my parents we grabbed our stuff and got into the car and went to the hospital once we got there we went to the front desk and the woman told us where to find her once we got to Clary's room the door was open and there was my sister lying on the hospital bed pale with an oxygen tube coming from her hose and mouth and an iv attached to her one with blood and one with a saline formula going into her and a ventilating machine the only thing that stud out was her blood red hair everyone was quiet the only noise was the heart rate monitor i didn't have any words what was there to say my sisters in hospital and there's nothing I can do to help her._

I woke up breathing heavily and sweating its just a dream I thought but it wasn't it happened exactly 4 years ago and I still relive it over and over again thinking how I nearly lost my sister after that Dad moved to New York and got re married to a woman called Maggie who has two children Jace who's 18 and Alec who's also 18 twins but not identical and mum re-married to Luke who has two boys as well Max who's 18 and Jake who's 17 a year after my mum got married to Luke she was murdered so me and Danny moved to New York to be with our father but Clary stayed behind she said she didn't belong there , not yet she wasn't ready to move on so she asked Luke if her would adopt her when he agreed they made it official and she changed her last name to Garoway and then thy just disappeared we tried to find her but we couldn't they just vanished I still wonder where she is and what shes like now , I wish she would just come home.


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise !

**Clary pov: **

After my mum died and my brothers left I went into hiding with Luke and my adopted brothers Jake and Max, I bet your all wondering why well after my mum was murdered I changed I wanted revenge so I began training and looking for the man who killed my mum along the way I made a few enemies and discovered a few family secrets which made me a target but now I'm back and better than ever.

I decided that I wanted to see my Brothers and my step brothers after all its been 4 years since I saw John and Danny and ive actually never met my step brothers Jace and Alec so we decided to move to New York. I'm going to New York whilst Luke and the boys rap things up back home we already brought a house out there so i went ahead .I got up this morning to get ready to see them put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a top with London on it and a pair of heals and my barber jacket and got into my Mclaren and left it didn't take me long to get to my brothers school I decided to surprise them I parked near a group of lads one of which was my little brother Danny who was Sitting with the football team when i got out of the car I got a few looks and whistles and a few envious glares I had developed over the years my hair was down to the small of my back it was still blood red but had black highlights and I had gotten curvier I looked like a model i look nothing like I did 4 years ago.I walked up to the group of jocks and stopped in front of them they all turned to look at me but I didn't care.

My eyes landed on Danny who apparently didn't recognize me since he said 'and who are you'.

I studied him carefully before saying''oh come on dont tell me you dont recognize your big sister i know its been a while but really who else do you know with eyes like mine ''.

I couldn't help but smile at his face it was priceless looking at his shocked face.

''Clary'' now i was grinning like the cheshire cat

''The one and only did y'miss me?'' he practically jumped me and now was choking me.

I managed to choke out ''D.a..nny c.a..n't bre..ath''.

''Oh er sorry i just i.. you were gone for 4 years iam just happy to see you.''

I was about to tell him I was sorry when a boy came and sat next to him.

''Danny you've got to get some friends your own age and stop hanging round with mine'. he tousled his hair and turned to look at me.

''Now now John is that anyway to treat your little brother' he was looking a bit confused.

''Seriously first Danny now you geez you think you'd recognize your own twin what is it with the men in this family''.

He was now smiling and so was I, he came over to me and spun me round and then set me down again to give me a hug and said into my hair.

''I missed you so much please dont leave me again''.

'' I wont i'm here to stay''. I was crying and so was he.

I finally felt whole again I had my brothers cleared there throat behind us I turned around to see two tall muscly guys staring at me the blonde one said

'Dan , John mind telling us who this is'. John let go of me and said

'' Oh um yeah you know when we moved we told you are sister wasn't coming and then she just disappeared yeah well this is our sister Clary''.

He then turned to me ''Clary this is Jace and Alec your step-brothers ''.

I smiled at them both '' well nice to meet you but i gotta go''.

John and Danny both turned to me ''wait what where are you going''.

''well I'm going to go pick the guys up from the airport ,dont worry i will come see you tonight'' i got into my car and drove off.

**Jace pov:**

I just got out of lesson and went to meet Alec before going to lunch when we got outside I saw all the guys drooling over some girl who was hot well what I could see of her she seemed quiet friendly with John so I thought I would ask who she was. when John had stopped spinning her around he told me she was his sister Clary and my step sister well that screwed my plans up since her dad was married to my mum , Or would it I mean its not like were are blood siblings. After she just walked off leaving us all to stare after her I turned to John and Danny.

''That's Clary she looks nothing like the pictures you showed us!''

''Well she definitely did not look like that when we left London''.

**so I'm not the best writer let me know if you want me to continue with this story or not ... :) hope you enjoyed it xxx**


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews I will continue with the story , sorry for my bad grammar I'm working on it so you will have to bare with next chapter will be up in a few days sorry if it takes me a while , I have my exams this week so I'm busy but I will try and the next one finished :) thanks x**


	4. Chapter 3: Rage

Clary Pov:

"Hurry up guys I don't want them to think I'm not coming" I have been ready for half an hour what's taking them so long.

"Chill out princess they can wait"

"Don't tell me to chill out Max where's Jake!"

"I'm here I just had to make myself presentable" I looked him up and down and let me tell you he looked a mess.

"You call that presentable" Max chuckled

"Yeah Jake". He was wearing bright orange Carrot pants and a snap back which had 'Rebbles' written across the top.

"Ergh you guys are so annoying lets go Luke's waiting in the car" and with that we drove to My fathers house when we finally got there we got out of the car and walked to the front door Max knocked on the door "Just remember to breath, remember Clary we've got your back were family" I smiled at that.

"Always and forever".

"Always and Forever".

"Is anyone home can you please open the door before my brother and sister have a mushy family moment I would like it if my food stayed down"

I punched Jake in the arm "Ouch what was that for!". I glared at him and then smiled

"Fine I guess your gonna make me say it 'Always and forever' family" I smiled and Luke just laughed "There happy now"

"Yep" Just then the door opened and there stood in front of me was the reason for my family splitting up.

* * *

_Flashback _

_I was walking to the kitchen when I heard loud voices from my fathers study I walked up to the door and pressed my ear to the door trying to hear what they were saying._

_"Oh so your blaming me for our divorce I wasn't the one who had an affair I'm not the one who is moving thousands of miles away to be with someone else and their children I'm not abandoning my family you are"._

_I started crying so that's why there getting divorced he loves someone else were not good enough for him._

_"Don't be stupid Jocelyn I'm not abandoning them , I'm just abandoning you I'm sorry Jocelyn i don't love you anymore" _

_That night I sat and cried it was all because of her that woman and she would pay for what she has done._

_End of flash back_

* * *

"Clary... Clary wake up"I felt someone slapping me gently and then not so gently.

"Ouch what was that for" I blinked and sat up wait... what why am I on the floor?

"Well you passed out and you were taking to long to wake up so i slapped you".

"Thanks always so caring , you couldn't have waited instead of slapping me you better not have left a bruise".

I looked round at all the faces when I saw him my dad

"Hello Clary its been a while" I could feel the anger inside of me Boiling ready to explode

"Well who's fault is that I'm not the one who moved thousands of miles away to be with the bit on the side". I growled the last part and stared at Maggie the woman who was responsible for my parents divorce.

"Clary don't speak to Maggie that way she is your step mother , the only mother you've got"he looked at me sternly and shocked.

"Ha Mother i guess all the story's are true y'know about the evil step mothers there all evil witches and shes no exception".

I got up and walked to the car the boys trailing behind I got in the drivers seat and waited until they were in the car and drove off.

"Clary I think you should let me drive".

"Luke I'm fine there's nothing wrong with my driving".

I ignored all their attempts to try and let someone else drive.I was thinking about the look on my fathers face after I had spoken to Maggie the way I did .I'm no longer the innocent weak Clary I used to be I'm stronger. When my mum was killed I changed, I did what I needed to do.

I became the person I needed to be I built up my reputation and built up walls around my self to protect my heart from anymore pain and loss. I became ruthless and cold. The only people I didn't block out were Luke , Max and Jake.

The event's of the past 4 years have changed me everything that happened has made me the person I'am today. My love for mother destroyed me, the love I had for my father destroyed me

"To Love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed". Love is a weakness one that I can not afford to have.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter I promise the next one will be longer this is just in case I dont get time to get the next chapter up in the week thank's for reading :) xx**


	5. Chapter 4 : Training

**Clary:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I looked at the clock 5:00 am ,I really don't feel like training this morning but you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess things didn't really go as well as I had hoped. I expected yesterday to be like something out of a film you know,I would see my dad and he would be happy to see me after all these years, be glad I was back , but that didn't happen I suppose its all down to the evil stepmother.

Over the last few years I had learned to control my anger, but last night I just let it all out. All the anger that ive had over the past few years that I kept bottled up inside of me it all just came out I wanted so much to just tear that women apart after everything she's done to my she hadn't slept with my dad maybe my mum would still be alive, maybe I wouldn't be so messed up. My life could have been different ,but I can't change the past, No one can it's too late to change who I'am who I've become, it's all her fault and she will pay for what she has done.I will make her suffer even if its the last thing I do I will destroy her.

"Claryyy are you up ?".

"Yeah I will be down in a min ".

I got out of bed and changed into my training gear and headed down stairs. When I got downstairs I saw Jake and Max sitting at the table in their gear.

"Where's Luke?".

"He had to take care of something, he won't be back til later tonight".

"Well then what are you waiting for lets go".

"Well we were waiting for a certain annoying redhead." Jake snickered.

"Lets see how you like me after I beat your sorry ass".I laughed and so did Max.

"Bring it on sis".I smiled mischievously.

We got in the car and drove to the gym,when we got there we headed to the training room to practice.

* * *

**Jace:**

I got up at 5 this morning to go to the gym with Danny , John and Alec when we got to the gym I saw Clary heading in towards the gym with her brothers or adoptive brothers whatever you wanna call them.

"Hey dude , look there's Clary".

"Huh, I wonder what she's doing here when we were younger Clary didn't even speak of exercise never mind actually exercising".

"Lets go see what she's doing shall we ?".

we all got out of the car and went through the doors to the gym I saw Kailie at the desk and walked up to her asoon as she saw me she smiled and started to batter her eye lashes blinking more than a normal human being she looked like her eyes were having a fit.

"Heyy Jacey baby i haven't seen you in a while, why didn't you call me".Here we go again so clingy it's not like were dating.

"Yeah I've lost my phone , so yeah y'know".

So what we get drunk  
So what we smoke weed  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out  
That's how its supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free  
Damn it , I took my phone out of my pocket to see the person who rang me was Danny, I looked at him and glared.

"Would you look at that I've just found it aha , How strange".

Kailie just stared at me whilst the guys just laughed at my situation.

"Anyway were looking for our sister Clary she just came in here with two lads, can you tell us which room she's in?".

"she's in the gun room".

"Thank's, lets go".

"What's Clary ding in the gun room?".

"I guess were about to find out".

We walked up the stairs towards the gun room when I opened the door I saw Jake and Max sitting in the corner. I looked around and saw Clary shooting at a target with a 'Century International Grand Power K100 Mk 7 .A fully ambidextrous 9mm semi-auto with a steel-reinforced polymer frame and interchangeable grip panels. It has a 4.25-inch barrel, four interchangeable backstraps, two 15-round magazines and an exposed hammer.' The type of gun that belongs to a killer.I watched as she placed two perfect shots to the heart and 1 to the head . She was shooting the target like her life depended on it.

She held the gun with such confidence and knowledge she looked importantly she looked she suddenly turned around and pointed the gun at my head.

"What the hell, I could have shot you don't you know better than to sneak up behind someone who's holding a gun?".

"Should I?, I've never been in this situation before ... Can you please put the gun down".

She lowered the gun and sighed.

Then i heard Danny say "Clary where did you learn how to shoot like that".

"There's alot you don't know about me, I've changed I think its about time I told you something, I ..".

* * *

**Sorry couldn't help myself , sorry I haven't uploaded for a few weeks I have exams and loads of revising and stuff . So ive been really busy hope you like this chapter.I will try and upload this week if I have time**

**- Kirsty xxxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Not my family anymore

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had a little horse riding accident and broke a few ribs. So I've been in recovery,but now I'm back .Thanks for all your reviews :)**

**Kirsty x**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Clary where did you learn how to shoot like that"._

_"There's alot you don't know about me, I've changed I think its about time I told you something, I .."._

"Clary we have to go Luke needs us" I looked at Jake.

"Can it not wait, I'm in the middle of something here".

"No it can't"

"Why not ?"

"Because it can't ,if you really want you can ask Sebastian when we get there !".

Did he just say Sebastian it can't be him , I shot him. He's dead...He has to be dead. Pull your self together Clary ,Luke needs you. You 're pathetic man up.

"Clary we need to go, Clary NOW!".

I ran over to the table and strapped my tactical leg holster on and my double gun holster then covered it with my black leather jacket.I looked over at the boys they nodded at me , I turned to Jace ,Alec and my brothers.

"We can talk about this later".I turned to go out the door when a hand grabbed me from behind and spun me around.

"Danny what the hell let go of me!"He looked shocked.

"Clary we can talk about it now, we are your family we deserve to know whats going on!". I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Luke is my family. Family is those who protect you and stand by you no matter what .Family is not someone who leaves their sister behind to go live a luxurious life whilst I hunt for our mothers killer .Don't you dare call yourself my family,you have no idea what I've been through to protect you and your new family especially that whore you call your new mother."I pulled up the hem of my top to show them a long scar running across my stomach and above it two bullet all gasped whilst Jake and Max looked away.

"THIS IS THE PRICE I PAID TO KEEP YOUR NEW FAMILY SAFE!.THE PRICE I PAID FOR YOU AND JOHN TO HAVE A LIFE WITHOUT FEAR. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE".A tear slid down my cheek a turned away to leave.

"This is the sacrifice I made for you and your new family. You two left me , you abandoned me when I needed you the most. If you had stayed maybe I wouldn't be who I'am today , Maybe I wouldn't have done all the things I've done. You could have stopped me from Killing families,Fathers, even kids,Kids like me lost and confused. You could have stopped me, I wish someone had stopped me. I hate my self everyday for the lives I've taken and the sins I've committed. The day you left was the day I sold my soul to the devil".

"Clary what happened to not our sister anymore.I don't even recognize you anymore. Where's the Clary we used to know".

"She's long Clary I used to be died along with mum. I can never be that person again, not after everything I've done. There's too much blood on my hands , too much guilt. You wanted me to tell you , well here it is I'm a killer and I'm not proud of it But I did what I had to do to protect you and John.".

* * *

**Danny Pov**

I stood there watching Clary walk out.I wanted to run after her and tell her I would love her no matter was still my sister , But I couldn't I was frozen I was afraid... afraid of my own sister...afraid of what I had seen ...What I had heard.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I will try and update every couple of days.I wanted to at least post a short one since its been a while.**

**Hope you like it. Kirsty xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Why are you here

**Clary Pov:**

"Jake , hand me your stele ".Jake passed me his stele and looked to Max.

"Clary .. I don't think you should use your runes. You know what happened last time , you can't keep putting our lives before your own."

"I know but you two and Luke are my what family's do protect each other , anyway you are more important than the effect of the runes , just chill out okay everything will be fine".

Jake moved his arm towards me and rolled up his sleeves. I applied my two newest runes, one for protection from harm which means if they were hurt the creator of the rune would get the injury's instead of the bearer of the rune, that's the part that I didn't tell the boys. They thought it was just an instant healing rune. The only people I use this rune on are Luke , Jake and Max. They gave me the one thing I thought I'd never have again. A real family. I would do anything to protect them. I would die for them. The second rune is a safety rune , This rune transports you to a safe place when a fight gets too transportation rune is not permanent unlike the protection rune which is I had applied both runes to Max and Jake I walked over to the wall and drew a Portal and Max stepped through the portal I was about to step through when I heard someone calling my name.

"Clary!"I swear Jace has the worst possible timing ever, I stepped into the portal the last thing I saw before the portal closed was Jace's face looking confused and shocked.

* * *

**Luke Pov:**

Clary and the boys had left for the gym early this morning.I would have gone with them but I had some business to attend to.I headed to the warehouse where we keep all our paper work and the whereabouts of all our targets and all the people Clary has under her protection. Not to mention all the weapons Clary owns most girls have lots of shoes and clothes ,But Clary has guns lots of guns and seraph blades. I was about to unlock the door to the office when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to be face to face with none other than Sebastian Verlac Clary's delusional ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Luke , long time no see. Hows life?". Great small talk... I hate small talk , I reached into my pocket and pressed my tracker to tell the boys where I was , I then presses speed dial and rang Jake's number.

"Life was alot better when I thought you were dead that's for sure"

"Now now is that anyway to talk to an old friend."

"Why are you here Sebastian?".

"I think you already know the answer to that Luke, Where is she ?". God you think he would have gotten the hint by now , When a girl tries to kill you its normally a sign that shes not interested.

"Where's who I dont think I know anyone called She".His lips turned from a smirk to a hard line.

"Don't mess with me Luke , Where's Clary".A voice from behind him spoke.

"I'm right behind you!". Sebastian turned around to look at Clary. Thank god for that if he had come any closer I think I might have died. Seriously that dude needs a breath mint.

* * *

**Sebastian Pov:**

"Don't mess with me Luke , Where's Clary?." Luke was really starting to annoy me, why won't he just tell me where she is. Its not that hard.

"I'm right behind you!". I turned around to see Clary standing in front of me.

"Hey firecracker Its been a while , you look good".she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah well , you look awful and obviously a while isn't long enough. Anyway I thought I killed you!".She seriously thinks she can kill me.

"You should know by now that you can't kill me"

"What do you wan't Sebastian?".

"I think you know what I , we make a good team the two of us. Together we're unstoppable".

"Yeah well I'm not making that mistake again so you can leave".

"What if I told you that I knew where your mothers killer was. If you come with me I will leave your brothers alone."

"You're the one who's been sending demons after my brothers and their family. Why ?".

"Why do you think. I did it for you , they don't deserve you .They abandoned you ".

"I promised mum I would take care of them, I don't care if they abandoned me I made a promise and I never break my promises".

"I did it because I love you".

"You don't love me . You only wan't me for my power. The only reason I came was to finish what I started not confess my love for you.I'm finishing what I started years ago and this time I won't miss!."

"Have it your way".

* * *

**Clary Pov:**

"Have it your way." Sebastian's eyes changed into bottomless pits of darkness .I could sense the demons lurking in the shadows, I could see a ravener demon behind Jake.

"Jake look out !."Jake and Max got their seraph blades out and started to slash at the demons.I started to walk towards Sebastian who was standing at the side watching Max and Jake fight.

I took out my gun and pointed it at Sebastian. He turned to look at me.

"This brings back memories don't you think."

"Maybe your memories a bit faulty bullets didn't kill me last time what makes you think this is going to be any different".

"These bullets are not meant to kill you , Their enchanted I designed them to slow you down not kill you". I pointed my gun at Sebastian's leg and landed two shots in this Thigh , I moved the gun so it was pointing at his dominant shoulder and placed three in the top of his upper arm. Sebastian ran towards me with his seraph blade in his hand I flipped over his head and kicked him in the shins. I was about to push my seraph blade into his shoulder when I felt a pain in my abdomen. I looked up to see Max had been stabbed by a raveners tale I looked down to see my abdomen was bleeding.I felt a burning pain spreading through my upper body, I kicked Sebastian again and hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of my blade. I willed the transportation rune to take Max and Jake to the safe house and then I drew a portal rune on the wall.

"LUKE ! hurry up we need to go". I could feel my strength draining , I was struggling to stay standing. When Luke reached me I pulled him through the portal with me.

* * *

**Max Pov:**

One minute me and Jake were fighting the next we were in the safe house I looked at Jake

"Clary's rune must have done this" I nodded.

"Then where's Clary and Luke?". Just then a portal rune opened up on the wall and Luke stepped out with Clary in his arms.

"Luke what happened."

"She's been poisoned by a demon."

"But Clary wasn't fighting any demons, she was fighting Sebastian."

"I think I know how". Everyone turned to look at me.

"That healing rune Clary put on us I don't think its a healing rune".I looked at Clary

"I think she put it on us to protect us, when I got stabbed by that demon nothing happened. I was stabbed in my abdomen and look where Clary's wound is".

"Oh my god".

"What do we do?".We both turned to Luke.

"We need to take her to her 's the only one who can help her".

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter and thank's for all your reviews x**


	8. AN

**Just in case your confused and thought it was all human I have a chapter planned out where Clary explains why her brothers aren't shadowhunter's so if you are confused just hang tight .I will explain it I promise **

** Kirsty x**


	9. Please don't hate me

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages my laptop has broken.I should be getting my new one in a few days but for now I'm using my brothers laptop but he goes on his second tour of duty tomorrow and hes taking his laptop with him .So I won't be able to use it sooo please don't hate me I will try and update as soon as I can.

Kirsty xxxxx


	10. Chapter 7

**Luke Pov:**

"Dad where are we going." I looked at Jake I knew this wasn't going to be easy since Valentine didn't know that Clary knows the truth about being a Shadowhunter.

"We have to take her to Valentine."

"You can't do that , you could put her in more danger. You know what will happen when he finds out!".

"We don't have a choice. Just draw the portal rune".

Jake drew the portal rune and we stepped through.

* * *

**Valentine Pov**:

I still can't get over the way Clary spoke to me to Maggie, I don't know what's got into 's all Lucians fault.

"Valentine can you tell the boys dinners nearly ready"

"Okay" I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up

"BOYS DINNERS READY !".I heard

Danny ,John , Alec and Jace came charging down the stairs as they got closer to the bottom they slowed down and stopped completely staring wide eyed at something behind me I turned around to see a portal opening.

"What the hell is going on here". I saw to figures step out of the portal I recognised them as the two boys Clary was with the night she came .

"What are you two doing here" I scowled at them

"Just hear us out please we need your help". Just then someone else stepped out of the portal it was Lucian but what Is he holding. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see John rushing to the figure slumped in Lucians arms.

"Clary. What happened what's wrong with her!." I could see a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

"Lucian what is going on". I looked at Lucian and then down at Clary.

"She was stabbed by a demon when she was protecting her brother, Valentine please we need your help you know I cant help her I'm not a Shadowhunter anymore".

"A demon how. Clary doesn't know about our world. I made sure of it."

"Well that's where your wrong she knows , She's know since her mother died."

"What how.."

"Please I will explain later. Please we don't have much time."

"Okay Maggie fetch some cold water, Jace take Lucian down to the basement with Clary I will be down in a minute". I looked at Jace who was staring down at clary.

"Jace...Jace did you hear what I said".

"What?"

"I said take Lucian down to the basement with Clary I will be down in a Minute".

"Okay"

* * *

Jace Pov:

"BOYS DINNERS READY !".I ran out of my room to see Alec, Danny and John doing the same we always raced each other downstairs. The last one down had to clean up after dinner of course I never lost so I never cleaned. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a blue spiral on the wall then two figures stepped out I recognised them straight away they were Clary's brothers.

I didn't realise Valentine had been speaking to them until I heard them say

"Just hear us out please we need your help".

Then another figure stepped out of the blue spiral , they had someone in the arms I couldn't quiet make out who It was until I heard John gasped and ran passed me.

"Clary. What happened what's wrong with her!." Clary...No it can't be. My heart ached and it felt like all the air was being sucked out the room and I couldn't breath. Clary my Clary. Wait what my Clary I've only met her twice and I already feel like I know her I feel an overwhelming need to protect her. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Valentine saying my name.

"Jace...Jace did you hear what I said".

"What?"

"I said take Lucian down to the basement with Clary I will be down in a Minute".

"Okay"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short especially after not updating in ages I've just started back at school and I've already got three exams coming up in the next two weeks so I'm busy revising. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got everything you wanted. Thank you so much for being patient with me and thanks for all your reviews :) .**

** Kirsty xxx**


End file.
